One Little Night, One Big Impact
by FanFicWarrior
Summary: Sometimes things don't happen as planned. Rachel is pregnant with Mike's child, and they now try to figure out where their relationship stands. But an accident may ruin it all.
1. Chapter 1

**I never really liked the Jenny/Mike pairing. I think they're cute, but I think Rachel/Mike is ADORABLE! I always had a thought: What would happen if those two had done a little more than kiss. I am in LOVE with Suits. I was flipping out during the season finale. Who knows when it starts back up again? I don't own. I guess I should stop babbling and let you read the story. Thanks in advance! Oh, and I will finish my other story, but I lost my rough draft. When I find it I will immediately put it on.**

Rachel couldn't believe her eyes. The test was positive. This couldn't be happening. She had a rule, a golden rule, never sleep with associates. Of course the one time she broke that rule, this would happen. She was pregnant.

"No," she said between sobs, "How am I going to tell Mike?"

She threw the test as far away from her, sank to the floor, and cried. She didn't remember when she stopped crying and fell asleep, but as she awoke she saw that it was nearly six o'clock.

"Pull it together," she whispered.

She took a long shower, got dressed, and rode into work. She didn't have to tell anyone anything today.

Rachel couldn't focus. Her mind kept drifting to the baby, her job, and Mike. What if Mike doesn't want kids? Hell, she didn't even want kids... yet. Mike strolled into work ten minutes late, as usual, dropped briefs off at Harvey's, waved to Donna, and was on his way to his cubicle. He stopped when he saw the mountain of paperwork on his desk. Louis. That man was trying to kill Mike. He barely finishes Harvey's work and then add Louis' crap and Mike is overwhelmed with work. Mike just got to work but he was already regretting it. He flew through the first three, but was stumped on how to do the fourth. He wanted to go ask Rachel, but they haven't spoken much since that night.

Flashback

Mike had offered to take Rachel out for drinks. Usually she would have refused, but she just had a hard day and a drink sounded so good. At the bar, Mike and Rachel's one shot, turned to three, then five, and made it to a total of seven. They were smart enough to call a cab back to Mike's apartment. A hug, turned to a kiss, a kiss turned to well... drunk sex.

Present Day

Mike was on his way home but then he realized that he hadn't spoke to Rachel all day. Rachel was in the break room with a bottle of water, briefs in hand, and muffin. Mike decided to stop being childish, he was a grown man. He could talk to woman. He walked up and started spill his guts.

" I know that things have been awkward between us, but I just wanted you to know hat I want us to continue being friends," said Mike.

Mike babbled for another minute until he realized that Rachel had headphones, and didn't hear a word he had said. Rachel looked up to check the time and saw Mike standing there looking confused. She took the headphone sout of her ear and gave him her full attention.

"Were you saying something?" said Rachel"

"Uh, stammered Mike, " Just wanted to say goodbye"

"Oh," she said, " See you Monday"

Mike walked off feeling stupid, but he would try again tommorow, but this time he will make sure she doesn't have headphones in.

The Next Day

Rachel woke up tired because she stayed at work late. She didn't stay because she had more work, she just needed a place to think. She was going to tell him today. It was Saturday, so she could have some alone time and tell Mike the news. Rachel called Mike, she didn't want to talk to him directly, so more than anything she was hoping that she would get the machine. Mike picked up, he sounded like she woke him up even though it was six in the afternoon.

" Hello"

" Hey Mike, dinner in about an hour?'

"Sure"

" Bye"

"Bye"

When they entered the restaurant they were given their menus. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Mike, I have something to tell you"

Cliffhangers Suck Don't They... Reviews Make Me Write Faster. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Short Chapter... Hope you like it though.**

"Mike, I have something to tell you"

Mike could see that whatever she was going to say was serious. The fear in her eyes told him so much. Mike sipped his water and decided to break the silence.

" Yeah?," he asked, " You can tell me anything. Anything at all."

Rachel nervously adjusted her shirt, and thought of the most gentle way to state the situation.

" Mike, I'm..."

Rachel and Mike were startled by the sound of Mike's ring-tone. Mike jumped at the sound and answered it and left from the table. When he returned, he explained that his grandmother really needed to see him.

" Its really important, this can wait. Right?"

" Um, sure it wasn't important anyway."

Mike threw bills on the table and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" and left.

" No it isn't important, I'm just twelve weeks pregnant and your the father," Rachel sadly mumbled to herself.

Rachel realized that she might as well eat something, she _is_ eating for two. It took all of her strength not to order a drink because she really needed one. She paid with Mike's money and left for her apartment. She was tired but what she needed was a walk. Rachel needed to clear her head. She took off her skirt and went to look for jeans. She noticed that her jeans were a little snug. The thought of shopping for bigger clothes was a chore all in itself. She was walking down the chilly streets, and saw little children dressed in full winter clothing playing on playground equipment. The thought that one day she will have her own to love and hold. While she was walking she warmed up to the idea of being a mother. She was still worried on how great of a mom she would be, but she was happier nonetheless. Maybe she didn't have to tell Mike, or if she did, he wouldn't need to be involved. She could do it, she was Rachel Zane.

Mike felt bad for leaving Rachel but she would never love him like his grandmother, Mike loved his grandmother more than words could tell. "Grammy, I really like her" "I knew you did, even my old eyes can see the sparkle in your eyes at the mention of her name" Mike blushed. Was he really that obvious? For the rest of his visit, Mike chatted about Harvey, played checkers, and listened to music. He and Harvey had a meeting later, so he had to go home and change from his comfy t-shirt into his suit. He wished he could stay at his grandmothers' forever. As if on cue his phone started ringing, it was Donna. He must of really been out of it, because he had three missed calls from Donna.

" Hello"

" What did you do to her?'

" What?"

"What did you do to Rachel? She didn't come to work today. She won't answer her phone."

"Why do you assume that's my fault."

" Go to her apartment and fix it...now. I told Harvey you had something personal to do so you will not be attending the meeting."

Donna hung up so Mike coudn't get another word in. As Mike walked out of the nursing home a car was waiting outside and the driver knew exactly where to take him. Donna must've arranged this.

Mike felt like he was intruding as he used the spare key to open Rachel's door. Her place was so much cleaner than his. It was intimidating.

" Rachel, Are you here?"

A low groan was made, but Mike was unable to hear it.

" Rach, I know your here, Your keys are still on the table"

" Stop yelling"

Mike was startled by the sound. He followed the voice and saw Rachel lying pale on her bathroom tiles.

" Oh my God, Rachel, Are you okay?"

Mike rushed to her side to help her up, he had to work through the pungent smell of vomit.

" Mike, honestly, do I look okay?"

" Well, Not exactly."

" Just help me up."

Mike lifted Rachel up, but the movement was to much for Rachel. Her stomach lurched and vomited for the third time today.

" Rachel, I'm taking you to a doctor"

" I'm not sick"

" You call this NOT sick?"

I'm not sick, I'm pregnant."

Mike stopped, he didn't know how to respond.

" What?"

" I'm pregnant"

" And I'm the fa-"

" Yes Mike, your the father"

Mike helped Rachel to the bed, and sat her on it.

" Mike, talk to me."

" What do you want me to say?"

" Anything! I just want to know that you don't hate me now!"

" Hate you, I could never. I'm just shocked. I just need time."

" Time to what? Time to think before you leave me all alone"

" No, don't you try to make me the bad guy. I need time to think on how to support you and the baby. I can barely provide for myself."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

" How far along are you?"

" About three months"

Rachel was on the verge of tears, she had no idea why, but Mike took notice.

" I will not leave you, this baby is as much mine as yours. I will take care of you both. OK? "

I guess"

Tears were falling down Rachels' cheek as she sat on the bed with Mike's arms around her.

" Mike, What if something goes wrong"

" Don't start worrying. The only thing you should be worried about is how much Donna will spoil our child.

**Reviews do make me right faster... hope you caught that hint. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Reaction Time. :) I'm Pooh Bear and reviews are my honey. Now, Do you really want to deprive Pooh of honey? Enjoy My Little Warriors!**

_*Tears were falling down Rachel's cheek as she sat on the bed with Mike's arms around her._

_" Mike, What if something goes wrong"_

_ " Don't start worrying. The only thing you should be worried about is how much Donna will spoil our child."*_

Rachel and Mike sat in their own thoughts. Mike sat with his arms around Rachel while she nuzzled her face into his shoulder to hold back tears. They must've sat like that for hours on end, but eventually they both fell asleep. Rachel woke in the middle of the night for no particular reason, but though she would never admit it, she liked Mike's arms around her.

**1 1/2 Months Later**

Rachel wasn't sure how much baggy clothes she could take. No matter what, you could see her bump. Mike thought that they should tell people at the firm, but Rachel thought that it should only be told when absolutely necessary. She slid on her sleek baggy sweatpants and white ruffled dress shirt.

" I look like a homeless woman"

Rachel felt the tears run down her face.

Stupid hormones!"

During the past month a lot has changed. Mike got a car, his grandmother bought it for him a year ago he just never used it. Now, Mike picks her up every morning. She heard a soft knock on the door. Mike let himself in and walked into Rachel's bed room.

" Good morning"

Rachel replied with a nod. She was stressing over her looks. She felt like a fat, homeless woman.

" You look gorgeous,Rachel, you always do"

It was like he could read minds. He knew exactly what to say. In the car they rode with the same silence as every morning. It wasn't awkward it was peaceful.

" What about the baby's room."

Mike was confused " But we don't even know the sex..."

" Exactly! I'm five months Mike, and we don't have anything planned."

Rachel felt the lump rising in her throat, but she was determined not to cry and ruin her work makeup.

" The doctor said we will know the gender by our next visit. So we just have to wait until tommorow."

She nodded in agreement. Mike parked the car and went to open Rachel's door. She gave him a death glare. Why did everyone think they had to treat her different? The day went normal, except the fact that every associate treated her like a Queen, or like Donna, and felt the need to bow in my her presence. The ride home was filled with comments and questions about the baby. Girl or boy? What kind of theme should the nursery have? Rachel was filled with excitement. She was so confused that someone she hasn't really seen can own so much of her heart.

" When will we tell people?" Mike hesitantly said. Rachel hated this question, she felt her face frown. " Are you embarrassed of me? If you are you don't have to say I'm the father."

She saw his face sadden.

" No! It's not you, its just... What if no one takes me seriously. What if they think that I'm no longer a professional woman because I slept with an associate. "

They won't think that, but you need to tell them. I know you hate when I say this but you need to take it easy."

Rachel knew it was true, she has never been so tired in her life.

" Fine. After our doctors appointment, I will tell Jessica and Louis, and you can tell Harvey and Donna.

Meanwhile at The Office.

Harvey was packing his stuff up, until he heard the faint clicking of heels.

" Did you notice anything strange about the kid, and Rachel too?"

" The probably are having a childish fight about stealing each others crayons."

" I'm serious. Rachel hasn't spoken in a week, and it looks like Mike hasn't slept for weeks"

" Donna, he is a grown man and he can take care of himse-"

"Fix It... by tommorow"

She left before Harvey could argue not that he would dare.

**The Next Day.**

_Doctors Office._

" Hello Miss Zane, How are you today?"

" Fine, Just tired."

Rachel and Mike fidgeted while he checked on the baby. They were anxious for the revealing of the gender.

" Congratulations, Your having a girl"

Rachel eyes lit up and Mike could barely contain himself.

" Oh m goodness, I'm having a little girl."

Mike propped his face to her belly and whispered, " Daddy's little princess" They sat in the car with big, cheesy grins on their faces.

" I know we have to work but can we make a quick stop"

Rachel knew exactly what he was doing.

They arrived at the nursing home and in room 310 was Ms. Ross.

" Grammy, I have exciting news to tell you. Rachel's pregnant. A baby girl."

Ms. Ross looked a Rachel up and down, and a smile crossed her lips. She was beyond excitement.

" I'm going to be a grandmother? Congratulations you two."

Rachel and his grandmother went on and on for about twenty minutes before Mike decided that they should leave. Rachel grabbed her purse and Mike grabbed his messenger and headed for the door. It was a whisper, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

" I Love you," said Ms. Ross "All three of you"

They tried to continue the day as if everything was normal but they couldn't help but give each other excited glances. It reached the end of the day and Mike gave a look to Rachel that sent her off to tell Jessica and Louis. Mike on the other hand was in charge of Donna ad Harvey. Rachel was lucky, Jessica and Louis were in the same room, she could kill two birds with one stone.

" Yes Rachel?"

Rachel didn't realize how scared she was until this moment. Rachel dug round in her purse nervously and she felt the sonograms in her bag. She took them out and handed them to her.

She mumbled, " I'm pregnant, five months, Mike's the father."

It takes alot to surprise Jessica but Rachel had managed to do so.

" Congratulations!" Jessica gave her a big hug. Louis sat there stunned.

Donna was first on his radar, because if he ever told Harvey first * he shuddered at the thought*

" Donna I have something to tell you"

Apparently Donna had been listening to Jessica yelling at Louis and heard what Rachel had said.

" Your pregnant! Well... you aren't but... I'm going to be a god-mother. And I WILL be the god-mother"

" Um, Sure. How did you know?"

" This intercom is my life"

Mike made a mental note to watch what he said in the break room.

" Mike, Can I tell Harvey? Please. Pretty-Please!"

" Sure" Mike was happy that he didn't have to.

He wasn't sure how he was going to react. Donna busted into Harvey's office without a single knock.

" Rachel's pregnant. Mike's the father!"

" Excuse me"

" You heard me"

"You're kidding"

Harvey was blown away. Not because of the father part, but because Rachel was way out of Mike's league!

**Hope you enjoyed. I obviously have never been pregnant, (I'm a freshman in highschool,) so anything medical about the pregnancy could be inaccurate. For that I apologize. But.. Review! No Hate Please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soo sorry. I have been sick. I wanted to write when I got better, but I just decided to post while I don't feel well. I know that's no excuse and I apologize. I think I'm sick from all this snow. It has snowed everyday so far. Almost a foot and a half now. I guess I'll stop my life story and let you read. Enjoy.**

_**3 months later**_.

The nursery was compete, Mike moved in, life just felt right. Rachel felt as big as a blimp though. She was due in about 3 weeks. She could only work for another week before she took off on her leave, so she was determined to complete all her paperwork. The alarm clock that wakes them both up started beeping, loud enough that Mike could hear it from his desk. which he accidently fell asleep at. Rachel got up, and went to start picking out clothes to squeeze into. Mike, on the other hand, woke up and immediantly felt a pounding in his skull. He let out a deep cough, and Rachel waddled in to find him pale, sweating, and looking like death warmed over.

" Mike!"

She felt his forehead, it wasn't too warm but it was obvious he had a fever. Mike started to get up to get dressed for work, but was stopped with her hand.

" Your going to stay home, I'm going to work. Understood?"

That got Mike's attention.

" Your in no condition to drive."

Rachel hated feeling like an invalid." I'll call a cab"

" No, those things are filled with germs that could make you or Sophia sick. "

" First: I thought we agreed we would name her Sophie. Second: I'll be fine"

" I'm calling Harvey to pick you up."

" No Mike, he is one of my bosses not my chauffer."

Mike gave her a look that was begging her not to argue just this one time. She gave in and left to continue getting ready. Mike picked up his cell and dialed Harvey's number.

"Harvey Specter."

"Its Mike can you do me a favor."

The hoarseness of Mike's voice concerned Harvey. Not that he cared or anything like that.

" You need me to give Rachel a ride, and help her today."

" How did you know that?"

" Well you sound like death warmed over, and I know that if Rachel saw or heard you... I am positive she would not let you come in today. You being a concerned person knew that she shouldn't drive and called me. See, I told you I could read people.. even over the phone."

Harvey could tell that Mike had a goofy smile on his face.

" I'll be there in 30 minutes."

" Thanks"

Rachel had finished getting dressed, she had eaten breakfast, and was watching the weather on the couch with Mike. There was a knock at the door, and Rachel opened it in hopes not to wake Mike. Harvey walked in and took a look at Mike, took a look at Rachel, and they both shook there heads. Harvey bent down to pick up Rachel's bag, and really noticed how big she was. Wow, he thought, Mike was actually going to be a father. The drive was beyond awkward. It was a tension that could be cut with a knife. When they arrived at the firm, they were both happy it was over. Harvey was flattered that Mike trusted him to take care of Rachel, so Harvey was going to make sure that he did a pretty damn good job.

Harvey decided to walk past the break room because that's were most associates do work. He saw Rachel getting ready to lift boxes filled with paperwork. Harvey swooped in and grabbed the boxes. Rachel blushed. Did she really look that helpless?

"You could've asked for help."

" You seemed busy"

Harvey decided that he would come in and start checking on her more often. Just as he was sitting the boxes back on the table he saw Rachel lurch forward and moan. Was this it? Was she in labor? What should he do? He thoughts ran a mile a minute. Rachel saw the concern on his face.

" I'm good."

" Are you alright. I could have Ray have us at the hospital in minutes."

" I fine, just peachy."

Harvey looked skeptical but he nodded anyway, walked Rachel to her desk, and left for his office. The day came to a close without anymore issues. They were on their way home when Rachel broke the awkward silence.

" Mike and I really trust your input so... Sophie or Sophia."

Harvey was flattered that Mike and Rachel would ask for his opinion on naming THEIR child.

"Um... Sophia. Its more sophisticated for when she is older, but while she's young you can call her Soph or Sophie."

Rachel thought about it, that did sound very reasonable. The car came to a stop and Harvey was holding open her door in an instant. She gave him a sarcastic eye roll.

" One day your gonna miss being waited on hand and foot."

" I'll deal."

Rachel thanked Harvey and walked to her door. She heard him drive away and called for Mike. Mike showed up at the doorway in nothing but baggy sweatpants. She had to admit that he looked significantly better since this morning. His color had somewhat returned and his sweating has subsided.

" How are you feeling?"

" A lot better."

" You were probably just overworked."

" Yeh, How are you feeling?"

" Fine... Um,I think we should name her Sophia."

Mike's face lit up. "What changed your mind?"

" Harvey" Mike made a mental note to thank day came to and end, and they were both exhausted. Rachel fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Mike stayed awake and memorized another baby book before he was fast asleep.

Rachel woke up at 4:00 A.M It hurt, Really hurt. Then it stopped. Contraction? Should she wake Mike up? She didn't want to be the girl who called wolf...well labor.

"Mike?"

Mike groggily rolled over. " Hmm?"

" Something is wrong. It's happening now."

"But we still have about a month"

" No, Sophia isn't going wait."Another contraction hit. " Ow, Mike get the car NOW."

**Not really a cliffhanger, but kinda. Any medical things wrong... my bad. I WILL update soon. I have the next chapter in the process. Review please. It will only take a second. :) Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

" Something is wrong. It's happening now."

"But we still have about a month"

" No, Sophia isn't going wait."

Another contraction hit. " Ow, Mike get the car NOW."

"Things were happening all at once. Rachel was struggling to put pants on while Mike was frantically searching for his keys. This was happening, it was really happening. Mike was going to be a father, and Rachel was going to be a mother. It was so real.

" I cant find my damn keys"

" Over here" Rachel sounded exhausted.

Mike held Rachel's hand and slowly walked her down the stairs. Mike started the car and prayed there wouldn't be traffic. The closest hospital was about twenty minutes away. Mike hoped she could hold on a little longer. Mike could practically hear Rachel gritting her teeth.

" Are you doing okay over there?"

" Michael Ross, does it look like I'm okay? No, it doesn't, so don't ask me stupid questions."

Mike knew Rachel must of been in a lot of pain so he decided not to get upset over her minor melt-down. " Oh my gosh" Mike looked over only to see wet seats, her water broke. Mike could see Rachel's lip quivering. She never was one to cry but this pregnancy made her an emotional roller coaster, so Mike didn't know how to feel. He wanted to hug her, and tell her everything was okay but honestly he was just as terrified as her. Tears were now running down her cheeks.

" Mike, I cant do this, I'm scared."

" Everything is gonna be just fin-"

Mike was so focused on comforting Rachel that he didn't notice that he ran a red light, so all he felt was the impact.

He woke up groggy, and he was sore. It took him a minute to process where he was and the situation he was in. A car hit him. he was still in the car, and Rachel was in the car too.

" Rachel!"

There was no answer. Mike wanted to turn his neck but it hurt to much.

" M-mike" The voice sounded broken and far away.

" Thank God. Are you okay? What hurts?"

" Everything"

Mike could her the sirens in the distant. He needed them now.

" Does anything feel broken?" There was no response.

Mike could hear the voices of paramedics asking him questions. But he didn't want to hear them, he wanted to hear Rachel's voice. He knew she was still there, she squeezed his hand.

" Ill be fine" Mike felt the hot tears roll down his cheeks.

" I love you," said Mike.

Mike awoke to the constant hustling and bustling of a hospital. He eyelids were so heavy, but he didn't care he had to find Rachel. He heard a muffled voice say, " Calm down" How could he calm down? A woman that he just said he loved may lose her life and to make matters worse, his daughter might be gone to. There was no upside to the prediciment he was in at the moment. His mind was trying to figure out who voice had just spoken to him, it was harvey. He wanted to ask Harvey a million questions but all he could choke out was one word. " Water" Harvey jumped up and gave him a cold glass. It felt magnificent on his dry throat.

" Where's she? Please. Where are they?"

" Calm down. They are still in surgery. Thats all I know, but when I find out you'll be the first one to know."

Mike was crying now. "I need to see her."

Mike was pushing himself off the bed. Harvey was at his side.

" You _need_ to take it easy."

" Harvey I love her, and she is carrying my child. I NEED to see her."

Harvey gave in and decided to give in and helped his weak associate felt weak, but he pushed on toward the front desk. Mike was exhausted by the time he reached it so Harvey spoke to the woman. The lady kindly directed them to room 16 in the intensive care unit. Rachel looked so weak in the white bed. Her face was covered in bruises and scratches. The bandage across her stomach was a heavy guaze. It hit Mike. Sophia.

" My baby, wheres my baby?"

The nurse in the room explained that Sophia was currently getting checked out, and that she wont be allowed to be held for another week or so. The nurse also added that Mike could see her if he pleased.

" No, I would love to see her, but I want to see her with Rachel."

Harvey decided to care for a brief moment. " Im gonna run to your apartment and grab her bags, and some extra clothes for you."

" Ok, Thank you... for everything."

Harvey left the two alone. Mike decided to curl up next to Rachel. The two slept for an hour and Rachel woke up first. Rachel looked around and saw the note Harvey left.

_** I went for dinner with Donna. I'll be back.**_

Rachel realized where she was. Her hand went straight for her stomach.

" Mike!" Tears were falling from her eyes. Mike woke up and explained everything. He called for the nurse and the nurse got a wheelchair for Rachel and they made their way to the nursery. They were only able to touch her hands and look at her face through the glass. At nine pounds three ounces, she was beautiful. She had her fathers' eyes, but Rachel's dark hair. Mike loved her more than anything at that moment. Rachel stroked her hand and whispered, " I love you." Mike looked up only to see Rachel's eyes meet with his. He leaned in a kissed her passionatley.

" I love you."

"I love you too"

Harvey walked in and just stared at Sophia.

" Congratulations. She's beautiful"

"Aww, Uncle Harvey loves you," said Mike

" Never call me that."

Harvey couldn't help but notice that Uncle Harvey had a nice ring to it.

**1 week later**

Everyone was excited. Today was the day the could all hold Sophia. Mike was bouncing up and down with excitement. Rachel was still a little weak from the surgery,but she felt much better and was just as excited as Mike. They had both been discharged from the hospital but they spent almost every moment with their little girl. The nurse held Sophia in her arms as she walked in, she gently set her in Rachel's arms. Rachel eyes lit up as her eyes opened slightly. She passed her to Mike.

" My baby. Daddy's little girl."

Mike spent a good 5 minutes holding his newborn.

He passed her onto Donna. " She is going to be a heart-breaker."

Donna stopped cuddling Sophia and passed him to Harvey.

Harvey looked so uncomfortable. The small baby looked up into his eyes and held her gaze. Harvey didn't think he could kee up his _I-don't-care-attitude_. She was making his heart melt right at that moment. They drove to the house and crowded around the crib as the watched her sleep. She was so peaceful. Donna and Harvey left around 7 o'clock.

"Im exhausted," Mike said as he closed the door.

" Well don't get used t it, we have a long night ahead of us."

**I'm sorry if I don't update as often as I should. Between school, cheer-leading, ballet, and sleeping, I don't get much time for writing. Leave reviews please.**


End file.
